When two hearts collide!
by Goddess of Rock
Summary: What happens when Ginny is moved up to 6th year in her 5th year goes to a Masquerade party undergoes defiant changes a new prophecy revealed involving elves! Hogwarts changes and when things couldnt get odder partnered with Draco Malfoy. RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if you see anything that you own. I don't own that either. If I did own Harry Potter however I would be in Hawaii right now sipping on a cocktail on the beach getting a tan. Which never seems to happen.

**A/N: **This is my first official fic and it is G/D so if you don't like that I will do other pairings just not same gender pairings (I wouldn't know how to write stuff like that). Harry won't exactly be the bad guy and Dean … Dean will just be a lovesick puppy. If you find any mistakes please point it out because I am very lazy when it comes to Grammar. Flamers are welcome but nothing to harsh please. If you have any great ideas for this story please let me know.

**Chapter One: _Devious plan gone wrong!_**

Ginny glared at the roses on her bed, they were the second lot of roses from the same guy in a mere 24 hours. She was pissed. Most girls would have been delighted and have already been planning there wedding after the first lot of roses. Ginny wasn't like most girls however, **(You have probably already guessed that but I'll tell you anyway, just encase you are the rare breed of species that are exceptionally thick) **she hated guys like Dean who only wanted her for her body. **(There's a guy like that at my swimming club except he would go after any female doesn't matter how old, ugly or stupid as long as their female. Quite disturbing actually. I think he's trying to prove to everyone that he isn't gay 'cause we all think he is, anyway you aren't reading this to hear about gay guys that swim) **She was beautiful and she knew it. It was the only quality that she didn't need any reassurance about, but she didn't care about guys (except for Harry) they were a waste of time. She sneezed, and went back to glaring at the roses accusingly. Why did she have to be allergic to roses? Of all the flowers the Gods could have chose they had to choose roses. She had explained to Dean (in a very simple manner) about her situation (being allergic to roses) but he refused to believe that it was possible for anyone to be allergic to roses so he sent her another lot.

You see it all started that fateful day (the train trip home from her 4th year at Hogwarts) when she had announced to the whole carriage (that just happened to contain Ron, Hermione and Harry) that she was going out with Dean '_So not true! I mean who would go out with that git? Hello! He reads Witch weekly' _She had only said it to annoy Ron and make Harry jealous but as usual, like all of her other devious plans, it backfired! It did make Ron annoyed though and … angry, furious, upset, angry, confused, angry, unhappy, angry, unsettled, angry, disappointed, angry, about read to explode and extremely angry to the point of irrationality (not like that's anything unusual for Ron)! It didn't make Harry jealous though _Or at least I don't think so he had looked pretty amused at Ron's outburst_. Ginny thought back to the train trip, Harry had been sitting in his little corner smirking the whole trip and had even made a comment about how happy he was for Ginny. _Maybe… just Maybe he thought I actually like Dean and only said it because he wants me to be happy and didn't want to upset me by saying he liked me. _ A smile appeared on her face as she lay on her bed next to the roses staring at the ceiling. _ Yeah. That's the reason he was acting happy. Now that I think about he looked to happy to be real. Fake Happy. _She smiled a smile that you saw only to often on teenage girls that were hopelessly in love. She was sure that Ron wouldn't let Harry off so easy as he did to Dean if Harry asked her out, but in the end it would all be for the best.

Ron had sent a Howler to Dean as soon as he got home saying only God knows what, but Dean being Dean had somehow taken that as an invitation to ask her out and was now bugging her non stop. He had sent her a total of 108 letters, 16 boxes of chocolate, (half of which she had sent to Keira, her best friend who had thought the whole confuddlement extremely funny) 9 singing cards, (bad memories) 5 bracelets and now he had topped all of that off with two lots of roses and it was still one week into the holidays. Very disturbing. She was still lying on her bed in her underwear (pink bra with matching nickers that said private property on the posterior) contemplating what to do with Dean when Harry, Ron and Hermione burst in ever so politely (sarcastic). She glared at them.

"Have you ever heard of knocking!" she snapped getting up off her bed and grabbing a shirt and was now pulling it over her head.

"Have you ever heard of wearing clothes!" Ron growled turning Harry around roughly (causing him to be slammed into the door)

"Oh shush Ronald." Hermione said walking over to the flowers, "Who are they from?

"Dean."

"That's the second lot!" Ron cried throwing his arms up in distress

"You don't know that for sure Ron." Hermione scolded, "This could be the same bunch. And quite frankly I find it sweet!"

Ron gagged, "SWEET? It's bloody ridiculous! The guy is like a stalker. Every bloody minute there's another owl tapping on the window, And it is driving me INSANE!" He was now sitting on Ginny's bed with his head in his hands moaning, "AND it is too the second lot 'cause I burnt the first bloody lot!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Why did youse all burst in for anyway? Surely not to complain about Dean!"

"You burnt the first bunch?" Hermione screamed ignoring Ginny's question, "Do know how much that would have hurt Ginny's feelings?"

"Of course not!" he snapped, "I mean I do but I didn't burn her flowers, they had some charm on them I ended up shredding them in Fred and Georges muggle shredder. That's how I nearly cut my finger off"

"THAT!" Hermione screamed, "Is even worse. I pity the girl who goes out with you next. They will be scarred for the rest of their life."

At this statement Ginny nearly fell off her bed she was laughing that hard, "You two," she said between gasps of air, "Crack me up!"

Both Hermione and Ron ignored her and continued their argument that didn't look like it was going to end for a while. She put her new muggle skinny legs and cons on grabbed Harry by the arm who was still facing the wall and dragged him out of her bedroom.

"Thought we better get out before it turned into a snogging session or something. That would not have been pretty."

Harry laughed not moving his arm, which was still linked with hers, "So are you really going out with Dean."

Ginny looked at him. He actually looked like he wanted to know and wasn't just saying that for conversation sake. _'Should I tell him ……Ummm ……Oh what the heck,' _"Can you keep a secret?" he nodded and put his hand on his heart which coincidently pulled Ginny closer to him, "I'm not, I only said that to make Ron mad." _'And to make you jealous' _but she didn't say that she didn't want to ruin anything that they had built up over the last year by confessing she still had feelings for him

He laughed again and shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing Harry 'cause you love me just the way I am." She punched him in the arm and giggled. Harry however looked like he had just been told he had to marry Professor Umbridge … horrified, "Harry I was kidding." She said even though her heart had broken into tiny little pieces so small a molecule wouldn't even be able to see them, "You know… ha ha ha … joke."

"Oh right …" he laughed, "Sorry." They were interrupted by a scream from the bottom of the stairs.

"GINNY!" It was Keira looking as gorgeous as ever

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed grabbing the girl in a breath wrenching hug, "How long are you staying here?"

"Only a week." She said, "But Mum said that you could stay at my place for the rest of the holidays if that's alright with you. We probably would end up going to my Dads house though cause his place is way cooler." Keira was a tall girl (like Ginny) and extremely athletic, (like Ginny) she had long black wavy hair and slightly tan skin with a few freckles scattered across her nose and the top of her cheeks. Her best feature however were her eyes that were actually all purple (did have white on the outside, otherwise that would look really weird) and had no black pupal just a darker shade of purple and that was the first thing most people commented on including Ginny. Whose first sentence to Keira was, 'your eyes are really weird! Are they cursed?' And they had been inseparable since. Keira like Ginny was extremely attractive but in a cheeky way, she was always grinning like she had just dyed Snape's hair hot pink (which the two did in their 3rd year)! The two together spelt trouble and when joined with Fred and George…well lets just say … "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" They were mischief-makers (if you hadn't already guessed) and like other mischief-makers they were extremely smart! (You'd have to be smart to come up with all those pranks) In fact the two were so smart that, along with Colin (their other best friend) they had been moved up to 6th year. It had caused quite a stir when the owl arrived to inform Ginny (among everyone).

FLASHBACK 

"_Owl results are coming today!" Hermione squealed jumping around excitedly hugging anyone in arms reach_

"_Already?" Ron groaned, "It's only (yawn) the fourth (yawn) day of holiday's."_

"_Mmmm. I don't want to be bothered with School crap already!" Ginny said making a face out of her egg and sausage_

"_GINNY!" her Mother shrieked, "Don't swear! That's worse than your brother!"_

"_Bullshit." She mumbled under her breath_

"_GINNY!" her Mother shrieked again_

"_What." She snapped_

"_Your letter." She said pointing at the golden letter that had unfortunately landed in the middle of her breakfast, "Open it! I've never seen one like that before."_

_Ginny grabbed the letter of her breakfast and wiped it on her jeans, "Ginny! I just washed those!" she ignored her Mum and opened the letter._

_**To Miss Weasley,**_

**_We are pleased to inform you that all of your test results were 100 correct! Because of this outstanding achievement in your test and your advanced knowledge of your subjects that you have shown during class we have agreed that it would be in your best interest to move up to 6th year. We are also pleased to inform you that you will be made a Gryffindor Senior Prefect (head Gryffindor prefect) along with Justin Wilson a 7th year. This is an extreme privilege and we advise you not to abuse it or we will be forced to take away your badge. We usually don't give out Senior Prefect badges to 5th years (now 6th year) but in your case we would be anything but wise not to._**

_**Enclosed we have two permission slips to be filled out and sent back by Monday next week and your new book list.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

'_Oooooh, won't Hermione be livid**' **she thought chucking her book list in the middle of the table along with everyone elses, 'I got Senior Prefect and she didn't. She will have PMS personality for weeks'_

"_Ginny I think they've made a mistake." Her mother said reading through her books, "It sais here sixth year and …oh dear you need dress robes too" her mother looked at her father with a worried look on her face completely forgotten about the fact that her only daughter had been made Senior prefect and was now in sixth year. But Ginny was used to that now, her Mother got excited the first two times when she got 100 in all of her tests but now her Mother would be worried if that didn't happen. In fact everyone had become accustomed to the fact that she was genius, everyone except Ron who had refused to believe that his little sister was smart and always tried to help her with her homework. Which would only lead to a straight T for troll! _

"_Sixth year?" Hermione squeaked, "Don't worry Ginny. I'm sure it was only a mistake. They won't expect you to learn 6th year stuff yet."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "Who's saying I'm worried in fact I'm quite excited about joining the sixth years." She said much to Hermiones dismay_

"_Gin. I wouldn't get your hopes up." Ron said putting his hand on Ginny's as if he was about to say that the love of her life (Harry) had died, "It might only be a mistake."_

"_Pftt." She said waving her hand in his face, she grabbed the letter and was about to give it to Ron but Hermione snatched it off her_

_Hermione's face went form the usual 'I know everything' look to jaw dropped completely dumbfounded. It didn't look natural, "That's great Ginny! Really great." She said shakily, "I'm really happy for you." _

_Ginny suddenly found herself feeling extremely guilty, Hermione studied day and night and hardly ever broke a rule and here Ginny was never even bothered to study at all and broke pretty much every rule there was to break with Senior Prefect privileges and had been moved up a class. Ron and Harry were now reading the letter except Ron looked confused and Harry looked happy._

"_Isn't that great." He said putting an arm around her and hugging her, "It will be complete with you in our class now." _

_She suddenly felt like giggling but shook that feeling off as two owls had landed on her breakfast…again! She grabbed the letters shoving Harry's hand off her shoulder so she could read the letter without him seeing. She didn't want him reading her letters, there might be something about him in them. And we couldn't have ickle Harry get scarred by reading a horny letter all about him, now could we. She guessed the peach coloured envelope was from Keira because she was sure Colin wasn't gay._

_**gin gin,**_

**_ r u movin up to 6th yr to? 'cause if I am than u definitely r. soz about the grammar but I'm in a hurray an mums in 1 of her moods again!_**

_**lov ya lotz**_

_**keira **_

_Short and sweet was Keira's style. She always had to much to say to fit in a letter so she usually just let it all come out when they got together, which was always full of laughter. When the two were in one of there hyperactive moods Colin usually sat in his little corner rolling his eyes and reading. Colin was the only one of the three that studied and strange as it seems he was the least bright of the three._

_**Dear Ginny,**_

**_ I was moved up to 6th year and I'm guessing that Keira and you are as well. I'm actually worried about Kiz. She doesn't seem as bright as she usually does. I was talking to her on flow the other day and (believe it or not) it was me doing all the talking. She just said her Mum was in a mood again, and I believe that but I know there's more to it. She's going over to your house in a few days so try and find out what's bothering her. Please._**

Colin END FLASH BACK 

"Hey Keira." Harry said nodding at the girl walking past the two into the kitchen

As soon as he was out of hearing distance Keira grabbed Ginny shoved her into the lounge room chair, "We are going to get you two together this year if it's the last thing we do. And if that means no pranks then no pranks it is and if that means no studying then …" she looked at Ginny trying her best to look serious but couldn't hold it for long before cracking a smile and practically screamed "THEN I'M ALL FOR IT!"

Ginny laughed jumping up and grabbing Keira by the arms trying to calm her down, "He doesn't like me."

"Bullshit … if he doesn't like you then why was he holding you so close before?" she asked, "Hmmm?" she nodded trying to do her not s successful genius look, "What have you got to say to that?"

Ginny was about to reply but Hermione came in and announced that it was time for lunch practically shoving them into the kitchen. Keira smirked at Ginny and waggled her eyebrows and through in a head indication. Ginny laughed at her friend's not so subtle hints. No she mouthed causing Keira to crack up laughing. Ginny avoided eye contact with Harry and Keira for the rest of lunch. Harry because she knew she would start blushing and didn't want him to think of her as the shy and timid little girl she used to be. Keira because Keira would do something that would make Ginny do or say something she would regret.

"Is it alright if Gin comes and stays with me for the rest of the holidays? Mrs Weasley?" she heard Keira asking her mother

"Of course dear. That sounds lovely. I'll give Ginny some money and you two can buy your dress robes together." Her Mother replied packing up the dishes

"What!?!?!? Dress Robes!" Ron spluttered grabbing hold of the table for moral support. He looked around the room horrified most likely hoping Fred and George would jump up screaming 'April fools day', "Why would we need Dress Robes?"

"Yes. There's going to be a ball this year." Hermione said actually looking excited about something that wasn't schoolwork, "It sounds so fun. Don't you agree Ginny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She had never been a fan of balls. Ever since her date with Neville she had never looked upon balls in the same way, "Oh yes … sounds like heaps of fun." She shuddered at the thought

"Don't you like balls Gin?" Harry asked surprised

Ginny was about to reply but Keira got in first, "She would if she went with the right person." She said raising her eyes but no one except Ginny got the hint

"Keira." Ginny said warningly but as usual Keira took no notice

"The chemistry and passion was never really in the relationship with Neville." She said very dramatically, "If you know what I mean. I think she needs someone a little more daring, way more handsome, No offence to Neville or anything but he aint the best looker round the shop. Eh. Actually to be completely honest I think the guy for Ginny…."

"For Gods sake Keira would you just shut up!" she snapped, "No one wants to hear you rant on about something that has nothing to do with anything!"

Keira glared at her, "Well. I think the ball should be heaps of fun." Keira ignoring Ginny, "As long as Ginny doesn't go it should be a huge success." Harry laughed which only made Ginny's mood worse hence the punch she gave to Keira was a lot harder "Actually. I heard from my many 'contacts' that there's gonna be a few muggle bands and obviously the theme is muggle so we can get it down like the muggles do!" she said rubbing her arm

"Muggle theme?!"

"Yeah. You know Muggles … the people who cant do magic." Keira said

"The ones who think pulling a rabbit from a hat, that was actually already in the hat, is magic!" Ginny said doing an act of a muggle magician

Harry laughed at her and put one of his arms over her shoulder pulling her into a side hug. She could feel butterflies in her stomach doing back sault after back sault and she knew that she was probably grinning from ear to ear now. Keira raised her eyebrows questioningly but said nothing. Both Ron and Harry were oblivious to everything … not that Ginny minded. She would be mortified if Ron found out and if Harry knew that would be the end of their friendship … or whatever it was that they had.

She sighed and pulled out from under Harry's strong grip. Who was she kidding? She didn't have a hope in hell of getting the boy who just would not die. He had half the Hogwarts population chasing after him. Actually probably only the Gryffindor girls cause the rest were chasing after Draco fricken Malfoy. What they saw in him she had absolutely no idea. She made some excuse to go to bed early but everyone seemed to be having to much fun to care. For some reason she just wasn't as hipped as before. The things pondering do to you.

OK … well that is the end of the good chapter 1!!! LOL 

**I hope you enjoyed it … it should get a little bit more exciting soon**

**Please review … cos if you review … I update!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really hate to do this to you guys but when I first updated this chapter … I erm … well … I updated the first draft of the chapter instead of the good copy … It wasn't my fault though looks around the room sheepishly avoiding all eye contact … I was in a hurry LOL ANYWAY …. I would like to thank Alexandria J. Malfoy for thanking me for thanking her … Hehehe … I will always have the last say Mwahahahahahahah 

**Audience: **raises eyebrows

**Me: **Mwahahahahahahah

Disclaimer: Me: Ummm … guess wat! Audience: WAT?!?! 

**Me: **Well … ummm … I did hav somthin really funny to say … just wait a minute it'll com bak … maybe …

**Audience: **rolls eyes and looks away impatiently "She couldn't say anything funny even if she tried"

**Me: **HEY!!! Yer … well … u wont hear my joke now … it was a classic … I bet u feel deprived now don't you

**Audience: **throw onions

**Me: **Geez … wat is with u guys

**Audience: **throw more onions

**Me:** run behind random passer by

**Audience: **Just get on with the damned disclaimer so we can read the damned story the leave a damned review (yer that's right … review … u know wen u press that weird button that sais review than write a message about how good my crappy story is)

**Me: **Oh riiight … the disclaimer … ummm … I own Harry Potter!!! WOOHOO

**J.K Rowling: **Security! Arrest that impostor!

**Me: **Holy crap! They got potato guns! Sweet! Hey man sweet guns!!!

**Security 1: **looks astounded Oh yer thanks … I've been working on them for awhile! looks down at his arms and tences

**Security 2: **Mine are like waaay betta than ur's!!!

**Security 1: **They are not!!!

**Security 2: **They are too u … sissy giggle

**Security 1: **OMG … u did so just not say that

**Security 2: **I like sooo did

**Security 1: **shoves security 2 lightly

**Security 2: **Ya betta bring it giiirlfriend cos ur goin down weird finger clicky movement … that is incredibly girly

**J.K Rowling, Me and of course … The Audience:** roll eyes

**Me: **Ummm well I suppose now that J.K is here … you all probably wont believe me if I say that I own Harry Potter

**Audience: **No I suppose we wont.

**Me: **Damn! I don't own Harry Potter … It was nice while it lasted tho … wen u all sent me lots of chocolate and all that alcohol ... Reli reli nice … Oh well! As the saying goes all good things must come to an end!

EXCEPT MY STORY COS IT'S A GOOD CRAPPY STORY!!!

Last Chapter 

Harry laughed at her and put one of his arms over her shoulder pulling her into a side hug. She could feel butterflies in her stomach doing back sault after back sault and she knew that she was probably grinning from ear to ear now. Keira raised her eyebrows questioningly but said nothing. Both Ron and Harry were oblivious to everything … not that Ginny minded. She would be mortified if Ron found out and if Harry knew that would be the end of their friendship … or whatever it was that they had.

She sighed and pulled out from under Harry's strong grip. Who was she kidding? She didn't have a hope in hell of getting the boy who just would not die. He had half the Hogwarts population chasing after him. Actually probably only the Gryffindor girls cause the rest were chasing after Draco fricken Malfoy. What they saw in him she had absolutely no idea. She made some excuse to go to bed early but everyone seemed to be having to much fun to care. For some reason she just wasn't as hipped as before. The things pondering do to you.

**And now for Wat u hav all bin waiting for!!!**

**Chapter 2.**

**Audience: **Cheers and throw roses

_They were so close now. She could practically hear their gasps for air and feel their horrid and harsh hands that would soon take the last breath from her. With every step they drew closer and with every dreaded step it hurt more and more. The stabbing pain that shot up her legs every time her feet hit the hard stone ground, the pain that came with every gasp for air, the sting every time a tear rolled down the countless unhealed gashes that had appeared over her fated journey._

_They were less than 10m behind her now. Her fate was sealed! There was no way she was going to out run them and stopping to fight them was out of the question. 20 of them against 1 of her. Sure she was a good fighter but even at her peak she didn't stand a chance. They were trained to kill! She … she hadn't even been trained how to fend for herself up until a year ago let alone fight. Her train of though was suddenly distracted by the sudden pain that was submerged within every fibre of her body. She collapsed to the ground and grabbed the arrow that was imbedded deeply in her back and with one hard yank she pulled it out letting the blood flow freely from the wound._

_She pulled herself up so she was on all fours and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. She wasn't about to beg for her life but she definitely didn't want to die like this. She hadn't thought even in her wildest and craziest dreams that when she had taken on the mission she would end up like this. She thought it would just be a little bit of fun and adventure. She didn't regret it but she knew it probably wasn't the wisest of decisions she had made in her lifetime._

_She could now feel their eyes on her and could picture the evil smirks that were now on their faces, longing for the taste of death again. A cold rough hand grabbed her by the neck and yanked her upwards then threw her back down so they could see her face. They were waiting! At first she thought they were waiting for the right time to kill her or even for her to speak but they didn't care about petty things like that. They didn't give a shit if they killed her in her sleep or in the middle of a church service! As long as they got to kill her they were satisfied. What were they waiting for? They didn't wait … hell even their master didn't wait! Suddenly red sparks filled the air and the disappointment on their faces confirmed her thoughts that they had been waiting for permission to kill her. They hadn't been given it._

_She closed her eyes and waited until they got sick of kicking and throwing stones at her. She wasn't the type to just let people walk right over the top of her and push her around but at the moment she didn't have the strength to fight back. She had been on this mission for four months now and hadn't eaten or drank for weeks. They had been chasing her the whole time. She didn't know why it concerned them and at the time she hadn't wanted to wait until they caught up to ask. For four and a half days she had been running from them and when they finally caught her they didn't even kill her. She should have been happy that she got out of it alive and she felt incredibly guilty that she was putting her self-pity in front of the mission but the pain was to much for her to bear. Death would have to be better than this. It hurt to breathe, move, think, anything hurt. Everything hurt. She remembered when she used to read books how the author would explain the pain exactly like she was feeling. She used to scoff at the book ignorantly deeming it impossible for someone to be in so much pain. How wrong she had been! She opened her eyes and waited until they adjusted and her vision cleared up, it never happened. There was one very blurry person standing over her holding up a lot of fingers._

_"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked_

_The sound bounced around her reminding her of what it felt like to have a hangover but so many times worse. She closed her eyes and groaned but immediately regretted that as her groan turned into a spluttering cough. She opened her eyes again but soon regretted that as well. The sight that met her was of a pool of blood that she had coughed up._

_Was she really in that bad a state? Sure she felt that bad but everyone said it was when you couldn't **feel** the pain anymore that you really were in trouble. She closed her eyes again and a second later she could feel strong hands picking her up delicately and she could hear his soothing voice murmuring something in her ear. And that was the last thing she remembered before drifting off into a deep sleep._

* * *

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" a loud bubbly voice screamed throwing a bucket of ice-cold water on her

"HOLY FRICKEN CRAP!" Ginny screamed

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!!!" she heard her mother scream from downstairs, "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSEHOLD!!!"

"SORRY MUM!" she screamed back

Keira and Hermione both laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes. Keira had somehow managed to soften Hermione a little. She was a wonder that girl. That would have to be the first time Ginny had heard or not heard Hermione get up someone for swearing. She couldn't see the sense in staying in a soaking wet bed so she figured it was probably time to get up. Keira chucked her some clothes, "Breakfast than you me and dear old Hermes are goin … SHOPPIN!!!"

"Keira I told you not to call me that!" Hermione shrieked

"Soz Hermes it just flows off the tongue if ya know wat I mean." Keira said absent mindlessly fiddling with her hair

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Whatever! I'm goin down to have some breakfast!"

"Soooooooo." Keira said twiddling her fingers

"Ready for the big partay that you are takin me and Colin too."

"Huh." She said, "There's a party."

"No there's no party!" Keira said shocked, "Whoever told you that?" she said looking around the room, "Unless of course you haven't told me about it!" she said raising her eyebrows, "Hmmmm. I can't believe you aren't inviting me!!! I thought we were friends!" faking hurt

"Oh shutup Keira! You said there was a party!"

"No I didn't I said there was a partay!" she said linking arms with Ginny and swinging her around, "See the difference."

"Oh! Riiiight! Partaaaaay!!!" she said nodding her head and matching Keira's grin,

"No Ron … No Harry … No Teachers or Parents."

"Big Partaaaaay with lots of alcohol and loud music!!!" Keira whispered excitedly jumping around in circles

"And dear old Colin to make sure we don't get too smashed and to get us home safely!" Ginny said joining Keira jumping around in circles

"You sure catch on quickly don't you!" Keira said winking and jumping down the last few stairs

Ginny followed her example jumping down the last few stairs and linked her arm with Keira's before walking into the kitchen. Hermione was already in a heated **"discussion"** with Ron while Harry was the victim of Fred and George's jokes. Bill and Mum were arguing, the ongoing argument, about his hair, Dad and Charlie were discussing how muggle artefacts could help them win the war and Tonks was … Tonks was drawing?!?! 'what the hell?' Ginny thought staring at Tonks. Did nobody else think this strange that Tonks the bubbly witch that never sat still and had absolutely no patience was drawing! Something that required a lot of patience and a lot of time sitting still. This was definitely something that Ginny needed to look into. She left Keira's side, which had joined in with Fred and George giving Harry a hard time eating his breakfast, and made some room next to Tonks.

"Soooooo." She said silkily, "What are you drawing?"

Tonks looked up startled then grinned, "Ginny. Ginny. Ginny." She said shaking her head sadly, "I most certainly am not drawing anything! I'm designing …" she said showing Ginny a picture of a group of people wearing very very odd clothing. Ginny raised her eyebrows questioningly and too the paper from Tonks, "It's for my friends rock band! Their playing at Hogwarts ball actually!" Ginny nodded impressively. The lead singer was wearing black skinny leg jeans, converse shoes, a white Singlet top with black sign writing on it, a purple and black tie, a black jacket/bolero thingy with poofy shoulders, purple eye shadow and dark black mascara. The girl had long black hair with a tint of purple in it which she had pushed forward in a poof and left the rest hang down messily. Over her shoulder the girl had a white, black and of course … purple electric guitar with dragons scattered across it. It was quite a look! And that was only the lead singer. The drummer was … of course … wearing no shirt, which enhanced his well-toned abs, faded skinny leg jeans and a black and silver tie that hung loosely around his neck. He had spiked his long blond hair up into a Mohawk type style and had a dragon tattoo across his chest. Ginny studied the rest of the band and came to the conclusion that the Professors of Hogwarts had no idea that this group was preforming at Hogwarts 'cos they sure looked way to wild to be allowed on Hogwarts grounds.

Tonks must have read her mind because she soon answered Ginny's question, "I … er … didn't actually tell Dumbledore that they were preforming." She said looking around the room awkwardly, "But he did say I was in charge of the music and they **are** into muggle rock!" she said defiantly, grinning at Ginny, "This is their clothes design for the dance," Tonks said waving her hand over the sheet of paper, "I'm also getting Green Day, Snow Patrol, 30 seconds to Mars, The Killers, Eskimo Joe and a few others bands to come in … so it should be a big success." Tonks said uncertainly. She looked extremely nervous. Probably about the reaction that would come form the Hogwarts professors when they saw her band choice Ginny concluded, "Music wise anyway! Professor Dumbledore said he was going to let the students design the hall and organise catering and stuff like that." Tonks said making a face, "So that could be a bit sus … especially if Hermione got landed with the job." Tonks said winking, Ginny laughed, "Don't tell her I said that though … she would kill me."

Keira waved at Ginny motioning her to hurry up and pointed at her watch on her wrist … that actually wasn't there "Do you mind if I pinch that piece of toast Tonks?" Ginny asked not waiting for a reply before taking it, "Because I have to go shopping with Keira and Herms … we are going to a partay tonight so we have to get something to wear."

"Oh thanks for inviting me." Tonks said pretending to look hurt and left out, "I really appreciate it."

"No prob's Tonks." Ginny said laughing, "Any time."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Have fun anyway. Keep Hermione under control … don't want her to go wild on you." She said sarcastically

Ginny laughed waving her goodbye at Tonks and the others before running out of the kitchen to join Hermione and Keira in front of the fire.

"So gang." She said swinging her arms over their shoulders, "What are we waiting for?" she said stupidly, "I was under the impression that we were going shopping!"

Keira rolled her eyes, grabbed some flow powder and stepped into the fire. Hermione followed her example and then Ginny said a quick goodbye to her Mum then jumped in the fire after Hermione. She closed her eyes tightly, kept her elbows tucked in and landed safely in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Keira were already out the door heading towards the nearest fashion store excitedly.

Ginny took this time to study her friends. They were a weird bunch. Hermione went for the book nerd look (no surprises there) fairly conservative and she had a shy, timid look about her. Everyone thought she was stuck up, bossy and a complete now-it-all, Ginny thought she was lacking self-confidence and doubted herself. That was why she resorted to the one thing she knew she was good at … knowledge. That was why she studied so hard, if she lost her knowledge she would have nothing. Or that was what she thought anyway.

Keira … Keira was the complete opposite. She definitely didn't lack self-confidence; in fact she probably had enough self-confidence for half the Hogwarts population. Keira was a bubbly girl, full of life always talking … most of the time anyway. One fault Keira had was … well not exactly a fault I suppose. It's not really her fault.

Ok I'll start from the very beginning. Keira's mother, Shelly, was exactly like Keira. Beautiful, smart and full of life … except Shelly would be the centre of attention, the life of the party for a week then everything would go down hill. She would have a complete low. Sleep for hours on end, wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk then suddenly she be on a huge high again for a week then another low. It was a very unstable life Shelly led. Everyone tried to help her and guide her but she wouldn't have it. She was positive that she was fine. Then she met Tim, Keira's Dad, she got married after a few weeks after meeting the guy and halfway through her 6th year. Her family was devastated and Shelly and her mother had a huge fight, which still isn't resolved today.

Two wees after the marriage Shelly got pregnant. Now we all know that this usually is a very traumatic event even on … ok I'll just say it … even on normal woman. So evidently Shelly was on a high for about 1 week then crashed. The realisation hit … the realisation of what a baby meant. Tim told me that this was when Shelly finally realised what her sudden highs and lows meant. Before. She had her Mother to look after her when she was on a low … now that she had a child and Tim was working she had to look after herself … and a kid. Shelly couldn't cope, so Tim had to give up his job and look after both Shelly and Keira. So now you are probably thinking … But where is the income coming from? Well Tim was a pureblood wizard and had inherited a fair bit of money that they could probably survive off in two lifetimes.

"It was rough at times" Tim had said "but it was worth it. I loved Shelly and I absolutely adored Keira … but sometimes it just gets to hard and the lows never seemed to end and the sun never seemed to shine." Tim couldn't live like that … he was drowning in all the sorrow and slaving over two people that **literally** couldn't do anything themselves. "I could live with just the baby. But Shelly … Shelly was a handful. The constant tantrums and sudden mood changes … it was scary. One day we'd be making love in the moonlight and the next she'd have a cooks knife in my throat. It wasn't just hard … it wasn't safe. Michelle (Shelly's Mum) knew how to deal with the mood swings and the tantrums. She did warn me … but I took no notice. I was only 19 I thought I knew everything. Oh how wrong I was. Everything I said to Shelly seemed to be the wrong thing and when I did say the right things … it was at the wrong times. I just couldn't take it anymore."

That's right people Tim left Shelly. But don't call him a cold hardhearted bastard. He was only 19 at the time and the only person that could actually control Shelly was Michelle. So Tim called Michelle and asked for her help. Tim left to live on an Island near Australia with Keira and Michelle looked after Shelly. It wasn't until Keira was 14 that she moved back in with her mother. At this age they both worked together and believe it or not Shelly did eventually get better. But some things never really changed. Shelly still had mood swings, they just weren't as bad or as often and Shelly had learnt, with a lot of help, how to control her mood swings to some extent. Where the hell is this leading you are probably asking. Well … I suppose you could say that to some extent Keira was just like her mother. She had days where she couldn't control her emotions and other days she wouldn't talk, eat, sleep or do anything. She went on highs and she went on lows just like her mother. But Keira … unlike her Mother … had gotten help and the problem hadn't really changed her life that much. Sure she had a few tablets she bad to take but other than that life was the same. No body other than Ginny and Colin knew the whole story about Keira and her Mum. And other than Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey Ginny and Colin were the only people that knew about the mood swings.

Ok peeps your probably thinking … Whoa … the chicks sped!!! Well she isn't ok … she is just like you and me except for … except for that. If you met her you probably wouldn't… actually I'll rephrase that … you definitely wouldn't know the difference unless she told you, which is probably why so little people actually knew. She was afraid of being judged just like you and me are afraid of being judged. Everyone is! It's a common fact of life. We judge and we get judged! Anyway Keira's Mother however … well Shelly did have a problem and it would be quite evident even if she hadn't told you. So there I told you … Keira's Mum is … well lets just say a little special.

Ginny watched Keira talking happily to Hermione but she could tell that behind the smile and laughs there really was something wrong … just like Colin had said. She didn't want to ask her in front of Hermione because … well … Hermione could be … just a little bit nosy at times. And talking to her before the party? That was out of the question. It would completely ruin the party mood and atmosphere then they both would be down and would have a crap time at the party. So … it was decided. She would have a little "dp" session with keira after the party … when they wouldn't have everyone bothering them and didn't have other things on their minds. Oh … the dilemmas of being a good friend.

"So why exactly are we shopping?" Hermione asked grabbing a very daggy blue T-Shirt snapping Ginny back into reality, "Is it for anything special?"

Keira and Ginny looked at each other and grinned, "Why yes it is. Colin is having a partay tonight and me and Gin Gin are invited." Keira explained putting the blue T-Shirt Hermione had picked up back on the shelf

"Naturally … because we are his best friends." Ginny said rolling her eyes and giving Keira a quizzical look. She knew it definitely wasn't Colin's party because there would be no way in hell that Colin's parents would let him have a party. Actually if he hadn't told them that he was staying at Keira's house he probably wouldn't even be going to the party tonight. Why was Keira lying to Hermione? Why didn't she just invite Hermione along? Then it clicked. Slytherin party. Hermione would crack if she found out if they were going to a Slytherin party. Oh … Keira really was more than just a pretty face.

"Oh … Ok … that sounds like fun!" Hermione said grabbing yet another daggy blue T-Shirt **A/N: It's actually Pansy Parkinsons party that's why they didn't invite Hermione along and Ginny doesn't know that it's Pansy's party yet cos she hasn't actually read the invitation only Keira did. So they aren't being exclusive bitches … Cos Hermione would tell Mrs Weasley that it was a Slytherins partay then they wouldn't be allowed to go … **

Ginny rolled her eyes grabbed the blue T-Shirt put it back on the shelf and led Hermione over to the more fashionable rack. "These Hermione would complement your body much better than those over there." 'And would open Ron's eye a little more' She said waving her hands over in the general direction to where the daggy blue t-shirts were, whacking some poor lady in the eye. Ginny looked at the old lady apologetically and tried to help her up but the old lady started screaming so without a second thought Ginny dragged Hermione over to the other side of the store, "Mad old coot!" she said a little flustered while Hermione just laughed staring over at the rack with the daggy blue T-Shirts longingly, "She was in the road … NOT me!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny continued to rant and rave about the old lady.

* * *

After 5 hours of shopping the three girls were absolutely exhausted and were ready to leave Diagon Alley and head back to the ever so homely Burrow. Piled over with bags and bags of clothes and other accessories they bade their way through the crowd ready to go home and get dazzled up for the partay tonight (in Ginny and Keira's case anyway) and to do some Summer Homework (in Hermione's case.)

"That would have to be a record for me!" Keira said collapsing on her bed letting her bags fall to the ground, "I have never bought that much in my life." **A/N: This reminds me of the time when my friend and I went shopping when we were 11 for an hour … only an hour … and together we spent on a total of $400. My Dad killed me … literally …… Yer I'm actually a ghost now … LOL! Anyway on with the story!**

"Well I've never went shopping for clothes for more than an hour … so that definitely was a record for me!" Hermione said laughing collapsing next to Keira on the bed. Both Ginny and Keira's mouths dropped surprised. Sure they knew Hermione wasn't girliest of girls but only shopping for an hour… that was a crime. Completely unacceptable

"Are you serious?" Ginny said horrified she looked around the room disbelievingly, "Nah … your just joking with us aren't ya …" she said slapping Hermione on the back, "Knew that couldn't be true … It's like … I dunno … a crime or something"

"Ummmm … no Gin." Hermione said rolling her eyes, "I wasn't joking … There's nothing remotely funny about that."

"Whoa!!! Where the hell have you been living?"

Hermione laughed, "Just never really interested me I spose."

Never really interested her??? Yer ok … Can I just say something …WATEVA!!! How could shopping not interest you … you get to dazzle yourself up, meet lots of awesome cool hotties, socialize and … BUY CLOTHES!!! What is there not to be interested in???

"Yer … well … that really needs to change!!!" Keira said brushing her hair back into a ponytail, "Can you check the time for me Herms?"

"4 o'clock." Hermione said checking her Irish wristwatch **(hahahaha** **… Irish wrist watch … get it … hahahaha)**

"OH MY GOD!!!" Keira screamed jumping off the bed shaking Hermione wildly then proceeded to collapse to the ground (really really overdramatic … think Tom Cruise style) moaning and pulling at her hair with an exasperated expression on her face, **"The partay is at 6!!!"**

"ARGHH!" Ginny screamed throwing the brush at the window (obviously cracking it … for those who have the sense not to try that) emotionally, "We are never going to be ready in time!"

The two girls groaned and within 5 seconds if anyone had of looked in they would see complete and utter chaos. Two girls screaming and running around the room like two drunk hippos throwing clothes and make-up everywhere. Hermione however stood in the middle of the room looking utterly terrified. After a minute of being pushed and shoved around she turned around and made her escape. That's right folks … Hermione ran out of the room in complete hysterics. She had to be taken to St Mugo's to be given some calming potion and be put under emotional health watch 24/7. **(Ok … I was just kiddin … but that would have been a nice twist to the story I think … my friend disagreed and made me change it … she should be taken to St Mugo's not Hermione (they both should. They could be Hospital partners) Anyway … that didn't happen UNFORTUNATELY cos now my story has no plot. It was all going to be based around that … but I have too think up something else. That's right folks … I only said it was gonna be D/G to get you to read it … it was actually gonna be Hermione/Dumbledore … another thing my friend said I should change. She reckoned it might scare a few people … How??? I have no idea. So I spose it will have to be G/D … no sense of adventure anymore … you guys suk … LOL just kiddin … keep on reading … you don't suk … I luv you all)**

" Whose partay is this anyway?" Ginny asked slipping a blue and green dress over her head

"Ummm … I can't actually remember but I can find out for you." Keira said putting some mascara on her eyelashes, "Actually no … I couldn't be bothered getting up and getting the invitation … it's over there though. You should be able to read it yourself" She said pointing to the counter stopping putting the mascara on to laugh at her witty comment

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed the green invitation and guessing from the colouring it was probably a Slytherins party. She guessed right. What a coincidence.

_Dear Gin,_

_I told you last year about how my brother had an annual party a week after school finished! Well even though he has been out of school for a few years now he still has it but it's basically mine now. It's still pretty wild … cause he and his mates still rock up! God they have no lives! LOL! Anyway it's Friday night 6 til … whenever I suppose. You could stay the night if you want!_

_Oh! I almost forgot. You can bring your friend Keira and that Colin guy … they seem kinda cool but Colin can't stay the night for obvious reasons. Keira can if she wants. It doesn't actually start until 7 but you have to be there early for moral support and all that crap._

_Ummm other things you need to know … if you do want to stay the night … don't bother with clothes and stuff I have plenty. Parkinson Mansion … you already knew that. You don't have to pretend that you aren't a Weasley my bro and his mates aren't Death Eaters and neither are my parents._

_You have to wear a mask though … and bring bikinis cause we have a pool … and obviously wear waterproof make-up. Not that muggle crap._

_I think I have told you everything …If I haven't …it probably wasn't important._

_Luv lots_

_Pansy_

'Whoa … she actually invited me to that. That is unexpected. And the fact that she wants me to come over early … we **must** be good friends.' Ginny thought excitedly. Ginny and Pansy had only gotton to know each other because they both liked the table at the back of the library to study at and after weeks and weeks of fighting over it they both agreed to share. a.k.a Ginny on one side of the table as far away from Pansy and Pansy on the other side as far away as Ginny. Believe it or not … they actually started to converse … then they started to talk (yes there is a difference) then they started to joke then … BOOM … WHAT DO YOU KNOW … they were friends.

"Oh my God!" Ginny stared at the piece of paper, "This is like the biggest partay of the year Keira."

"I know!" she said grinning and hugged her from the other side of the pile of clothes that was in the middle of the room, "Because we were invited to this it basically means we are gonna be invited to all the other big partays as well! You rock Gin!"

"I hope she has a hot brother with hot friends." Ginny said laughing as Keira tripped over the pile of clothes

"Yer me too." Keira said laughing as she struggled to get up form under the pile of clothes

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed, "YOU'RE HERE!" she said grabbing Ginny in a breath-wrenching hug her face filled with excitement, "Hey Keira. Hey Colin" She said giving Keira and Colin a little hug as they weren't really that good friends, "So are you staying the night?"

"Yer we are but Colin has to go at 12 because he has some family gathering thing tomorrow or somthin like that." Ginny said following Pansy out to the partay area … the POOL

"Awww that sucks." Pansy said not really meaning it, at that stage anyway, offering them all a glass of wine

"Yer it does." Colin said surprising everyone by taking the offered glass. Colin wasn't a big drinker; actually to be honest Colin hardly ever drank. He was the one who didn't drink and just made sure Keira and Ginny didn't get completely smashed. It wasn't like Keira and Ginny forced him to do that for them, they had offered to take it in turns, but he had refused. Being the gentleman he was. Colin looked at the glass for a while before sculling the whole lot down in one hit. Pansy giggled watching Colin intently before mimicking his actions. Colin laughed grabbing another glass of wine and challenging her to a sculling match. Ginny and Keira rolled their eyes but watched and cheered anyway. It was obvious what was happening here.

"The party probably wont actually kick off until 7:30, 8 or so … but that don't matter it probably wont end until 6 or so in the morning … so it probably would be better if you stayed the night." Pansy said grabbing onto Colin tightly so she didn't fall into the pool laughing the whole time

"How much wine have you had already?" Keira asked

"Only a bottle… or two." Pansy said looking around the room sheepishly but was immediately brought back down to earth as she tripped over her own feet and fell into the pool. Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to help her out but Colin beat her to it grabbing Pansy securely around the waist and pulling her out without so much of a grimace. Colin studied Pansy for a while before pulling out a bottle of purple liquid opening the lid and giving it to Pansy to drink. Pansy, surprisingly trusting of Colin, sculled the whole lot without even asking what it was. Everyone winced as she soon spat out half of it spraying mainly over Colin who didn't look like he cared that much, "What the bloody hell is that?"

Colin rolled his eyes, "Not sure exactly." He said shrugging taking the bottle back muttering a spell under his breath which filled the bottle with more purple liquid, "Stole it from Mum … but it's supposed to neutralize the effects of alcohol. I figured you'd probably want a clean start for the party."

"Awww your so sweet." Pansy said hugging tightly

Ginny and Keira looed at each other with raised eyebrows and took that as their cue to leave. This sudden attachment had surprised Ginny. Pansy wasn't the type to be obsessed with guys and Colin wasn't the type to be obsessed with girls. **(Ok I know that in the actual books Pansy is a little bit of a tart but she isn't in this one … Ok … Ok) **They were both the studying type who just watched sadly as their friends got their hearts broken and had to help pick up the pieces and wipe up the tears. Ginny was happy that they could find someone who … may just be the right people for each other. She couldn't help but smile at the thought … the two of them had just clicked and they had only really really known each other for an hour. 'It would have to be an hour wouldn't it?' Ginny thought looking at her watch and sur enough it was 7 o'clock. The doorbell would start ringing any time now. The party was starting. Keira must have thought the same thing because she was now looking in the mirror fixing her hair and make-up making annoyed faces when her mascara wasn't going on the way she wanted it to and when her hair wasn't sitting in the right place. Ginny could still hear Pansy giggling from the Lounge Room and hearing it now … she wasn't so sure it was actually the alcohol that had got Pansy so hyped. Ginny wasn't able to

continue that train of thought because soon enough … the doorbell rang.

THE PARTY WAS BEGINNING!

* * *

**Ok well … I wasn't really in a writing mood when I wrote this so it was a bit average! L LOL **

**You know what to do … that's right … You have to review … Because if you review … I update … YAY!!! **

**And just cos I'm nice I'll tell you my joke Hehehe (it's not really mine … some other person made it up … so you cant accuse me of saying its mine … cos I haven't)**

**Ok … Here it is**

**Q. Why don't you tell a joke whilst ice-skating?**

**A. Cos the ice might crack up**

**HAHAHAHA J Ok … maybe not … **


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Hey guys if you didn't already know I changed Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 pretty severely so if you haven't read it you probably should otherwise other chapters might confuse you!!! Anyway … guess wat ………… come on guys that was your cue**

**Audience: **Oh right … you were talking

**Me: **Yes … yes I was

**Keira: **I was wondering where that weird noise was comin from ….

**Ginny: **laugh Yer I didn't think it was possible for a human to sound that … that … wats a word for that

**Keira: **I dunno … I don't think there is a word that describes that …Hehehe we are sooo funny

**Ginny and Keira: **high five each other then double over in silent fits of laughter

**Me: **HEY! kicks Ginny and Keira in the side causing them to laugh even harder I'm the writer here … I could kill you off if I wanted to

**Ginny: **laughs even harder HAHAHA we're the ones with the power Hehehe

**Keira: **evil glint in eye Yer mwahahaha AVADA KEDAVRA

**Eragon suddenly appears**

**Eragon: **Skölir! Sais in super hot and sexy voice

shield appears around me mwahahaha

**Me: **starts singing 'cant touch this'

**Ginny: **Hello did it not occur to you points at Eragon that this is a HARRY POTTER FAN FIC not a stupid Eragon one

**Keira: **HEY! Don't yell at the hot guy … he's mine tho … you cant have him

**Ginny: **Ohhhhhhhhh … then I have nobody

**Keira: **You have Draco

**Audience: **stares

**Me: **ok … enough of this! Eragon is mine as is Draco and Harry …. And just for the heck of it Murtagh is too so SHOO he's mine mwahahaha

**Disclaimer: **I never got to tell you what I was gonna tell you in the AU thingy …. That's probably because I don't have the magnificent powers of J.K Rowling … and if I don't have the magnificent powers of J.K Rowling I obviously am not J.K Rowling and if I'm not J.K Rowling … I obviously didn't write the Harry Potter books and If I didn't write the Harry Potter books I'm not J.K Rowling and If I'm not J.K Rowling I don't have her magnificent powers and If I don't have her magnificent powers I never got to tell you what I wanted to tell and If I never got to tell you what I wanted to tell you. You don't know what I wanted to tell you and if you don't know what I wanted to tell you. You wont know that pigs **can **fly and if you don't know that pigs **can **fly you wont realise that this is just a whole heap of rambling garbage that only succeeded to dock 20 IQ points from you and transfer them to me.

MWAHAHA do you see my plan … I am a genius … I stole your IQ points

**NEWS FLASH : **The world is going to end … please ride your flying pigs to the nearest Giant flying pig and board calmly and safely. Please refrain from holding on as that distracts Mother pigs. Thank-you and see you in hell.

**HEHEHEH sorry I was kinda on a high when I wrote that**

**Last Chapter**

Ginny thought looking at her watch and sur enough it was 7 o'clock. The doorbell would start ringing any time now. The party was starting. Keira must have thought the same thing because she was now looking in the mirror fixing her hair and make-up making annoyed faces when her mascara wasn't going on the way she wanted it to and when her hair wasn't sitting in the right place. Ginny could still hear Pansy giggling from the Lounge Room and hearing it now … she wasn't so sure it was actually the alcohol that had got Pansy so hyped. Ginny wasn't able to

continue that train of thought because soon enough … the doorbell rang.

THE PARTY WAS BEGINNING!

This Chapter 

Pansy must have heard the door bell cause she soon screamed "MASKS ON" loudly running through the lounge room lunging at the front door and yanking it open with such force it almost came off its hinges. Ginny and Keira doubled over in fits of laughter for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Pansy soon lost her balance and fell over backwards landing on the flower pot next to the door way in a heap. Ginny and Keira looked at each other looked back at Pansy and doubled over in another fit of laughter. She looked so funny sitting in the flowerpot with a look of confusion on her face. Tears were pouring down Ginny's face by the time the laughter was interrupted by the two handsome young men standing at the door.

"Good evening Pansy." said the blonde one while frowning at both Keira and her. Ginny almost fainted at the sound of his voice … it was so rough yet … so formal … oh she didn't know how to describe it. It was so surreal and _'What the hell Ginny!' _she thought snapping herself out of it, _'You never think of guys this way! Don't start now.' _She shook her head watching as he offered an arm to Pansy who let him help her up as she was currently still in hysterics. He was so graceful with his movements it was as if he just floated not touching the ground and how he had helped Pansy up. He was perfect … literally _'Yes.'_ she decided he definitely was a God. He was to graceful to be human _'To gorgeous as well … that cant be legal' _she thought momentarily staring at his ass before Keira clicked her fingers in front of her eyes snapping her out of it.

"Honey … waaay to obvious!" Keira said, "But OH MY GOD the brown haired guy was gorgeous." She said whispering, as they hadn't left the room yet

"There was two guys?" Ginny said looking at Keira strangely

"Yes … both just as hot as each other." She said giggling

'_Whoa … I **am** going bonkers' _Ginny thought _'I couldn't even remember there was two guys … there is definitely something wrong with me. Maybe Pansy spiked my drink.' _She thought giggling at the thought. Keira frowned at her before dragging her out to the pool area where Colin was flirting with Pansy and **'the God'** (that was what she had named him) was with his friend who was definitely not as perfect as him … Keira had also agreed with her that there definitely was something … different about him. She decided to just stick with her first idea that he was a God … it was perfectly explainable _' kinda … well not really but it was the only conclusion her mind came to.' _she sighed … what was happening to her??? She was calling some random guy a God just because he was Hot. Not normal. But she couldn't help but stare at him. There was just something about him something … special … who was she kidding … there was nothing special about him she just shouldn't have had that drink earlier.

Her thoughts were interrupted when 20 loud cracks filled the air and a second later Pansy's brother and his friends appeared already half drunk. Pansy screamed running over to hug a brown haired guy wearing black skinny legs (it seemed everyone was wearing them) and no shirt with well-toned abs. Ginny assumed that this was her brother. And soon enough.

"OH MY GOD!!! You have to meet my friends." She screamed dragging him over to where Ginny and Keira stood

"Hugh this is Ginny and Keira." She said pointing to the two of them, "Ginny and Keira meet my brother Hugh." She said hugging him fiercely

" 'Sup!" he said nodding at them

"Are you drunk already?" Keira said asked

"Nah it'd take more than a carton of Fire whiskey to get me drunk!" he said laughing and patting Keira and Ginny on their heads "Well I'm off to get this partay started." He said walking over and "accidentally" pushing both Pansy and Colin in the pool … "Woops." Was all he said when they started screaming in protest

Within minutes of this incident the whole house was buzzing with people, alcohol, dirty dancing, shouting, water, more alcohol and other things that are not mentionable in this fanfic … but I'm sure you understand what I'm hinting at. The music was turned up to its full volume and it was nearly impossible to be heard over it so Keira and Ginny had resorted to sign language … which wasn't working to well. Keira was pointing over to something off in the distance and then did weird finger and hand actions. Ginny frowned _'What the hell is she trying to say?' _ she looked to where Keira was pointing again then she saw what she was pointing at. It was **'the God's friend' **'Oh' she nodded in understanding and gave keira the thumbs up. Keira smiled relief on her face that Ginny had finally understood and practically screamed but regained her composure and walked over to where **'the God's friend' **was standing.

Ginny sighed and was about to walk over to the bar when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with … **'The God' **

"So your friends the friend that stole my friend." He said smiling while taking two glasses of wine from the waiter and offered one to her

She stared at him drinking in his appearance he was so handsome and his voice … oh his voice. Just the sound of his voice enchanted her enough to completely miss the meaning of his words. She soon noticed he was looking at her expectantly she shook her head snapping herself out of it, "Sorry … what was that?"

He smiled understandingly, "To much to drink?" he asked

"You could say that." She said smiling thanking the Gods he hadn't figured the real reason … _'Damn. How can you thank the Gods when he is a God … You've blew it this time Ginny' _she sighed, "I think pansy spiked my drink. I'm just not myself the evening" She said shaking her head. He laughed. She fought back the urge to sigh at the sound of his laugh … it was so … enticing. She could listen to it for hours on end.

"Would you do me the honour of this dance?" he asked offering his arm

"I would love to." She said.

He took her hands and wrapped them around his neck and placed his hands around her waist pulling her in closer. She could feel his breath on her neck and shivered. She couldn't believe her luck here she was dancing with a God to her favourite song 'I'll be' by Edwin McCain. She smiled contently and closed her eyes listening to the song humming along with it. She could see Collin and Pansy off in the distance dancing and smiled. She couldn't think of anyone else better suited for the two of them then … well … the two of them.

"Have you been to Pansy's party before?" he asked not moving from their position

"No. I haven't actually. I've heard a lot about it though."

He laughed, "Yes I suppose you would have. It's quite a famous party."

"A bit wild though!" she said looking at a couple going at it in the pool with a disgusted look on her face

'**The God' **laughed, "Do you want to go for a walk? I know a nice park a few blocks form here. And the music is so loud we will still be able to here it."

Ginny smiled … usually by now she would have slapped the guy because that is the classic line for 'Do ya wanna get outta here an fuck?' but with **'The God' **… he just didn't seem like that. She felt like she could trust him so instead of slapping him she agreed.

"Great." He said leading her through the crowd, "You should have seen it last year." He said when two drunk guys through a 3rd guy out the window and into a bed of roses, "It makes this years party look like a 3 year olds birthday party."

Ginny laughed, "Although being a 3 year olds party it can get pretty wild." She pointed out

"Too true … I spoke without thinking." He said opening the door for her

Ginny stepped out into the cool refreshing air she spun around arms in the air absent mindlessly. It felt so nice to be out of the stuffy room in there. **'The God' **smiled at her before she spun around again.

"Those drinks have really gotton to me." She said tripping over her feet giggling childishly, "You're a bad boy for giving me a drink." She said pointing her finger at him

"I only got you 3." He said steadying her as she tripped over her feet again

"And that's 3 to many." She giggled jumping on his back

"You want a piggy back do you?" he asked taking hold of her legs, "You know that isn't very lady like … with you in a dress and all."

She giggled, "Well it's not like its possible to side piggy back **(you know like side-saddle)**" she said before erupting in another fit of giggles

"I think it's good that we got you out of there before some guy took advantage of you." He muttered as she rambled on about side piggy backing, "You are completely wasted."

"Yes … Thank-you for saving me from those big bad boys in there." She said patting him on the top of his head

He rolled his eyes, "Who's to say I wont take advantage of you? …. Hmmm?"

Ginny stopped giggling for a second and tensed and **'The God' **must have realised the effects of what he had said had on Ginny and tensed too. She relaxed when she realised that he was only joking with her. "Who's to say I would be complaining?" she said nibbling his ear flirtatiously

'**The God' **relaxed and put Ginny down on the base of the tree so that she could balance herself against its trunk. She closed her eyes for a while hoping that when she reopened them her vision would be a little clearer. When she opened them **'The God'** was still standing there looking out at the lake. He looked sad.

She wanted to cheer him up but she was pretty much to drunk to say anything to make him feel better. She sighed. Making up her mind she got up quietly and took off her heels and dress leaving them at the base of the tree. She was left in her bra and underwear feeling extremely exposed. Before she could think of an excuse not to do it she dived into the lake splashing **'The God'.**

"What the hell?" he said startled by her sudden movement

"I felt like a swim." She said shrugging. He stared at her incredulously obviously surprised by her actions, "Well don't just stand there like an idiot! Get in."

He hesitated looking at her with unreadable eyes. She smiled splashing him, "Come one … don't be a wimp." That was all she needed to say to convince him. He ripped off his clothes off leaving him in … Black silk boxers. Mmmm Mmmm.Yummy. Ginny stared but didn't have long to admire his body because he soon dived in coming up behind her his hands grabbing her waist.

"Don't **ever** call me a wimp!" he whispered in her ear

"Or what … you'll splash me?" she said fake scared

"No!" he said his hands moving up her body sending shivers up her spine, "I'll tickle you though."

She gasped and swam away, "You wouldn't?"

"Oh believe me … I would." He said following her

"Oh no … anything but tickling. Please." She said backing away

"Anything?" he asked successfully cornering her

"Anything!" she said as he edged closer his leg brushing against hers causing her to moan

"How about this?" he said before brushing his lips against hers his tongue sliding over her lips begging for entry. She granted it. It wasn't a rough kiss but a slow passionate kiss that could melt the coldest of hearts. He pushed her up against the bank of the lake his hands on either side of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist her hands running through his silky blond hair. She turned him over so he was against the lake bed and let her hands explore his exposed chest then finding there way back to his face stroking his jaw line. He moaned into her kiss as she adjusted her position and flipped her over so she was once again pushed up against the lakebed. His hands on either side of her moved from the lakebed to her waist slowly moving up drawing circles on her stomach until they came higher cupping her breasts. She froze stopping the kiss … she may be half drunk but she still knew what was happening and this was moving waaaaaay to fast for her liking. Hell! She didn't even know the guys name. An awkward silence filled the air. She knew she had ruined the moment but it was just going to fast.

"Ummm." She said awkwardly looking anywhere but him

He must have realised he had made her uncomfortable because he soon removed his hands and put her down silently and moved next to her. They sat there on the side of the bank both in their underwear for what seemed like eternity. She looked at him but he was staring out at the lake a peaceful look on her face. He didn't seem at all bothered by what just happened. She took the time to study him he had a fair complexion with angled features a dominant jaw line and thin lips that just looked so kissable … and they were. She blushed at the memory. She couldn't see much else as of the mask but it was his eyes that made Ginny stare. He had silver overcast eyes filled with no emotion at all. Actually his whole face showed no emotion. She wondered what had made him become like this so void of emotion and feelings. Had he been hurt by a previous love? She looked away uncomfortable at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked the awkward silence now gone

He looked over at her surprised by the sudden question. He studied her as if trying to read her thoughts or intentions shrugging he replied, "I was just enjoying the moment."

"The moment?" she asked dumbfounded

"Yer." He looked away lying down on the ground letting his feet dangle in the water, "Just being here with you. I've never done anything like this before."

"Like what?"

"Just laying here with you staring at the stars."

Amazed at his answer she laid down next to him just staring at the stars in the sky. It felt so nice to be this close to him, almost like a fairytale. He wrapped a hand around her shoulders pulling her in closer to him. She smiled and snuggled closer laying her head on his chest breathing in his smell. He smelt so nice. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep and she knew she shouldn't that her friends would worry about her but she couldn't help herself. It just felt so right.

**AN: Should I stop there??? I think I will. If you have any ideas or anything plz tell me. I need some good pranks for Ginny and Keira to pull … so if you have any ideas plz let me know!?!?!?! Sorry for such a slow update but life has been extremely hectic. Did you like the Masquerade idea??? Should Ginny and Draco find out who it was they had such a good time with now or later??? **


End file.
